


Sakura Kiss

by superdrive0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Fluff, Hanami, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, date, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdrive0/pseuds/superdrive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa and Iwaizumi go on a cherry blossom viewing date. </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“I want a kiss first!” Oikawa demanded from his bed of petals. Iwaizumi frowned at him.</p>
<p>“We’re in public you idiot. I’ll give you one when we get home.” He replied in hushed tones. Oikawa could be so air-headed sometimes.</p>
<p>“There’s no one around, see? You said so yourself, there’s no one else here! Come on, just one kiss!”</p>
<p>Oikawa could also be very demanding. Iwaizumi surveyed the area. He was right, there wasn’t another person in sight, and they were pretty well hidden amongst their grove of cherry trees, however bare they may be. Knowing he was giving in to Oikawa again he sighed with resignation.</p>
<p>“Fine. But just one kiss, got it? I’m not into exhibitionism.” Oikawa’s pout turned to a grin instantly (as if he didn’t know he was going to get his way the whole time), and Iwaizumi leaned towards him, moving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverfishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfishy/gifts).



“Come on, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called to him from ahead. Iwaizumi stopped scanning the park for places to sit and turned his attention back to his boyfriend, following him diligently. They had just graduated, and in a week they would be heading off to college together, finally living as roommates. For today, they were taking the chance to enjoy the sudden nice weather, and their last free time for a while, by going out to enjoy a picnic under the cherry blossom trees. 

Unfortunately it seemed that everyone else had had the same idea today. The park they were at was filled with beautiful full-bloom pink and white cherry blossoms, but the ground under them was covered in plastic mats and picnic blankets with crowds of people fighting for places to sit and enjoy the scenery. Iwaizumi supposed they should have picked a less popular park; this one was almost too crowded to be enjoyable. Oikawa seemed to be determinedly heading somewhere though, so figuring he had a good place in mind he dutifully followed without paying much attention. He noticed the crowds thinning as they continued, and after a few more minutes of hiking Oikawa finally stopped in front of him. 

“Alright, this place looks good!” He announced gleefully. Iwaizumi looked around. The trees surrounding them were almost bare, with only a few lonesome petals still clinging to the branches. There wasn’t another person in sight. Of course no one could enjoy these scraggly blossoms. Oikawa must have something wrong with his brain if he thought this was the best place for their picnic. 

“Oikawa, there’s no one else here.” He said, getting slightly annoyed.

“Exactly, that’s the point!” Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him suggestively. 

“You realize we came here to see the cherry blossoms, right? The petals have already fallen off these ones. The trees where we were before were much prettier. That’s why everyone’s over there. Come on.” 

Iwaizumi turned to head back to the better area, but Oikawa seemed unmoved by his speech. Instead of following Iwaizumi he tossed down his bag and flopped down onto the ground on his back. 

Iwaizumi turned back to look at him and noticed something for the first time. Although the branches of the trees in this area were devoid of their petals, the ground was absolutely coated in them. They formed a sea of pink and white spreading through the grove. It wasn’t the cherry blossom view he had been looking forward to, but it was beautiful in its own way. 

“Come here,” Oikawa smiled and waved his hand, beckoning him. Stupid Oikawa. He always got what he wanted. Iwaizumi headed back over towards him. 

“Shouldn’t we at least lay down the blanket?” He asked, but Oikawa shook his head and patted the ground next to him in response. A few petals flew up in the air at this motion, but not enough to reveal the true ground beneath them. It was unbelievable that so many petals had been on these trees before. Iwaizumi sighed and sat down near him. 

Apparently not near enough because the next thing he knew he was getting Oikawa’s death pout. 

“Come here,” he whined, giving Iwaizumi his puppydog eyes. 

“I am here,” he retorted. He was on the ground, in the spot Oikawa had picked, under a bunch of trees with no petals on them. What more could the boy want. “Aren’t we going to eat the lunch you made?” He glanced towards the bag Oikawa had been carrying earlier. 

“I want a kiss first!” Oikawa demanded from his bed of petals. Iwaizumi frowned at him. 

“We’re in public you idiot. I’ll give you one when we get home.” He replied in hushed tones. Oikawa could be so air-headed sometimes. 

“There’s no one around, see? You said so yourself, there’s no one else here! Come on, just one kiss!” 

Oikawa could also be very demanding. Iwaizumi surveyed the area. He was right, there wasn’t another person in sight, and they were pretty well hidden amongst their grove of cherry trees, however bare they may be. Knowing he was giving in to Oikawa again he sighed with resignation. 

“Fine. But just  _ one _ kiss, got it? I’m not into exhibitionism.” Oikawa’s pout turned to a grin instantly (as if he didn’t know he was going to get his way the whole time), and Iwaizumi leaned towards him, moving in. There was no good angle to approach it with Oikawa laying down, so Iwaizumi layed himself over the other boy, chests inches apart, and leaned down to capture his lips. 

Oikawa immediately brought a hand up to Iwaizumi’s hair, fingers running through it to hold him in place. He had said just one kiss, but he hadn’t made any limits on how long that kiss could be. Iwaizumi realized the error of his ways too late, but didn’t mind too much as he felt Oikawa’s tongue push its way into his mouth. The boy beneath him moaned as he reciprocated, deepening the kiss. Their lips slid together and Iwaizumi took in everything: the taste, feel, and even scent of his boyfriend. The stupid dork that he was absolutely in love with for some reason. 

As their kiss continued Iwaizumi reached an arm up to sneak a hand into Oikawa’s shirt. As he shifted position his leg brushed against Oikawa’s crotch accidentally and he could feel the boy was already erect. He couldn't help but smirk against Oikawa’s lips. He must be really good if he could get Oikawa that hard from just a kiss. Oikawa gasped at the contact and Iwaizumi swallowed the sound as he felt his own member begin to stiffen. He brought his hips down to rub them together as he finally got his hand up Oikawa’s shirt where he had been aiming for and found one of his nipples. He tweaked it between his fingers and Oikawa moaned into his mouth again as his hips thrust up into Iwaizumi’s. 

He continued his ministrations for a few more moments before finally it became too much and Oikawa needed air. He tugged back on Iwaizumi’s hair, lifting his head and breaking the kiss. Iwaizumi looked down at the boy panting beneath him and was stunned. His flushed pink cheeks matched the pink of the cherry blossom petals, and they were just beautiful together. He was absolutely gorgeous. Oikawa was a vision beneath him, looking like something out of a fairy tale surrounded by the sea of petals. Iwaizumi briefly pondered how he had ever gotten so lucky to have someone like him.  

Oikawa caught his breath and was smiling up at him again. “Some kiss, huh? Any chance you’d be up for a second kiss?” 

“I might consider it.” Iwaizumi relented. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan. Look behind you!” Oikawa called suddenly.

Panic flooded through his body and he turned quickly to see what was behind him, praying someone hadn’t stumbled upon their secret rendezvous. 

He turned his head around and was suddenly face to face with - a phone? He heard a click, and then a giggle from behind him, and then things slowly started to fall into place. 

“Great place for a selfie, huh?” Oikawa grinned up at him. He glanced over at his phone and clicked something. “And now it’s in the cloud so you can’t delete it!” 

Oikawa’s grin got even wider and Iwaizumi could feel his blood starting to boil. There was no way that had been a flattering photo of him. And he definitely didn’t want a photo of the two of them on top of each other circulating around the internet. 

“Stupid Shittykawa! Delete that now!” He demanded, reaching for the phone.

“No way!” the boy clutched the phone to his chest protectively. “I’m keeping it forever!” 

Iwaizumi huffed and stood up. There was no arguing with Oikawa. He picked up their unused picnic blanket and started heading back where they had come from. 

“Where are you going?!” Oikawa whined behind him, sitting up and reaching an arm out for him. 

“Back to the proper blossoming cherry trees to do a proper cherry blossom viewing and eat a proper lunch.” He called back, not waiting for Oikawa to catch up, even as he could hear the boy jumping up and grabbing their lunch bag. 

 

Later he  _ may _ have forgiven Oikawa; once he had eaten the delicious homemade bento he had prepared for him (ignoring the sappy heart shapes he worked into everything), and once he felt the boy had properly groveled enough. He also  _ may _ have allowed himself to be dragged back to their secret grove, and made love to Oikawa on the bed of sprawling pink and white petals. 

Afterwards, the boys lay curled together on the flowers, happily snuggling in their afterglow. Iwaizumi leaned over and planted a soft kiss to Oikawa’s cheek, then frowned when he glanced up and noticed the boy was reaching for his phone again. 

“Iwa-chan, can I take a picture? Please? I want to remember this forever.” 

Iwaizumi flushed and considered it for a moment. He didn’t particularly want this on record, but at least he had asked this time. And he sounded so sincere, not the way he was sometimes when he was teasing. Finally he conceded. 

“Fine. But just  _ one _ photo, got it? And this time no cloud. This picture is just for you.” 

“Thanks Iwa-chan!” Oikawa smiled up at him, “I won’t show it to anyone, promise. I want Iwa-chan all to myself!” 

He winked up at Iwaizumi and raised his phone over their heads. 

“On the count of three.” 

Iwaizumi tried to decide if he should smile or look serious. He didn’t particularly like how his smile looked, but this was for Oikawa so maybe he could try to look happy.

“One!” 

He decided to smile. 

“Two!” 

He felt a breeze.

“Three!” 

He heard the click as the photo took. Oikawa turned the phone around so they could see the result of their selfie. A lone pink petal, one of the last remaining on the trees, had fallen onto Oikawa’s cheek with the wind gust. It had landed on the exact place Iwaizumi had kissed him earlier. 

“It’s perfect.” Oikawa beamed up at him. Iwaizumi felt his heart melt a bit. Nothing was better than seeing one of his boyfriend’s genuine smiles. 

“You’re perfect,” he replied, and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again. 

Cherry blossom season really was the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by taking too many hanami selfies. XD


End file.
